


14 Days of Fluff

by MamaJefe



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJefe/pseuds/MamaJefe
Summary: I’m doing 14 days of Tora and Poppy fluff. Please post comments on the first chapter with prompt idea and I’ll do as many as I can:)
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 98
Kudos: 118





	1. Prompts please:)

Hey guys! Post any prompt ideas in the comments on this chapter. I’ll do as many as I can between now and Valentine’s Day. Any idea is welcome, but full warning writing smut makes me uncomfy so I won’t be doing any. I’m super excited to do this I’ve missed writing and this fandom is one of the best I’ve ever written for.


	2. I'll Only be Gone a Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is babysitting and Tora has to cover for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mabarigroomer and RaquelSousa for the prompt idea. I'm currently in the toddler stage so I aged the kid up a little.

“Poppy, please! You've gotta help me! The interview is last minute and no one else can watch her. I’ll owe you forever Pops, I really need this job.” The voice through the phone was getting progressively higher-pitched and desperate. 

“Dan. Dan! Danae! I already said yes three times! The office was closed today, so I'm home for the weekend, bring her by whenever”. Poppy was holding back a laugh as she balanced the phone between her cheek and shoulder. Her hands were busy chopping vegetables for dinner

“Poppy you are a goddess among women, I owe you big time. Anything you need, it's yours just tell me.” Danae sounded so relieved that a smile began to spread across Poppy's face.

“Oh, but Tora was planning on coming by a couple of times this weekend, that's not a problem is it?”

“Oh no poppy it's not a problem for me, but you should probably think about whether it’ll be a problem for him. But I gotta go and pack, I'll be there in about two hours. Thanks again.” Danae hung up, but Poppy was wrapped up in her thoughts.  _ Did Tora like children? Had he ever been around children? Should she warn him? He was on his way. No, best to let it be a surprise. _

_ … _

Poppy was busy putting anything breakable away when Danae knocked on her door. When she opened it she was greeted by a toddler launching herself full force into Poppy’s arms. A flurry of blonde hair covered her face as she was peppered with kisses.

“ Hello, Anna! Auntie Poppy’s missed you! Danae she’s growing like a weed. What are you feeding her? Where on earth did your chubby little baby go?”

“Beats me.'' Danae said with a smile, “ Here’s her bag, and then here’s the portable cot.” Danae had somehow made it up the stairs of Poppy’s apartment carrying a duffle back, cot, and anna, but now it all came spilling out of her arms.” Damn it. She usually goes to bed at seven, but being here she might want to stay up a little.”

“Damn it!” a little voice piped over poppy’s shoulder.

“No!” Poppy and Danae shouted in unison, but Anna just giggled and tried to jump out of Poppy’s arms

Poppy just held on tighter and nuzzled her nose into Anna's cheek. “Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. We’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we Anna?”

“Yeth!” Anna squealed as she tried to squirm down Poppy's legs so she could explore.

“I've got to go or I'll miss my train. Buh bye baby momma loves you!” Danae said, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes when she looked back at Poppy. “I'm going to miss her, I've never been away this long before.”

Poppy wrapped her arms around Danae's shoulders and squeezed. She whispered in her ear “I’ll take good care of her Dan, you’ll be back before you know it.”

…

Tora was tired. He had had a long day of dealing with people he hated and doing things he hated even more. He was looking forward to a hot meal and a quiet evening with poppy. She always did wonders for his mood. Gyu buzzed him in and he gave him a nod as he passed the guard's booth. He parked in his normal spot in the middle of the parking lot and trudged towards the stairs. As he reached Poppy’s floor he could hear giggles and excited screeches.  _ What on earth was poppy doing?  _ Tora wondered as he unlocked the door. 

Poppy was lying on the floor with her feet in the air. Her head was pointed towards the door, and balanced on the soles of her feet was a gap-toothed toddler, with a grin that took up most of her face. Poppy tilted her head backward and smiled too.

“Tora! You're here early. ”

“Meeting finished early and I just wanted to see ya. And who’s this little lady?” Tora was a little taken aback. The scene playing out in front of him was very different from what he had been expecting to see when he walked in.

“This is Anna, Danae’s daughter. She got a last-minute job interview out of town and asked me to watch her for the weekend.” Poppy turned her head back to where Anna was still flying on her feet. “ are you ready for a crash landing?”

“Ya yeet me!” Anna squealed as Poppy pivoted her legs and sent Anna careening into the pillows that lay scattered about on the floor. Poppy popped up and turned to give Tora a hug. As soon as she was in his arms he felt at least some of the days' tension meted from his shoulders. He turned his head to whisper in poppy’s ear. “Bobby, did that kid just say yeet?”

Poppy stepped away laughing. “ well, she is Danae’s. What else would you expect?”

Tora felt a little hand grab onto his pants and give a little tug. He looked down at a pair of large brown eyes staring up at him. 

“Hi,” Anna said in her little voice, and then before he could respond she ran away.

I… Uh… Poppy?” uncertain what had just happened and a little worried he had scared the kid away.

“Oh, she's just being shy. I need to go check on the food, I'll be right back.”

Poppy walked off into the kitchen leaving Tora in the living room. In the corner of the room, hiding behind a chair, Anna was hiding. Every couple of seconds she would pop her head out from behind the chair, but as soon as Tora looked at her, she would scamper back behind the chair.

“Dang it Danae!” Poppy huffed from the kitchen.

“Everything okay?” Tora called back, still trying to catch Anna's eye.

“Danae didn't pack any baby food. I'll have to run out and get some. Can I borrow your car?” Poppy said, sounding flustered.

“Why can’t I run out and get it? Bobby, you can't leave me here alone with the kid, she won’t even look at me.” There was a nervous edge creeping into Tora's voice.

“I can't remember the name of the food she buys but I'll recognize it when I see it. That's why I have to go. And you’ll be fine. I’ll only be gone a minute. You can always call Gyu, he has nephews doesn't he?” she said offhandedly while gathering her purse and phone.

“Sure he does but bobby…” Tora was cut off by Poppy’s lips pressed to his while her hand reached around and fished his keys out of his back pocket.

“Love you, I’ll be back soon. The food should stay warm in the oven.” Before he could reply Poppy was out the door.

No sooner had the car left the parking lot did the tears start. Anna had run out from behind her chair, and over to the front door. She stood there for a minute and when it was clear that poppy wasn't just hiding behind the door she began to wail, “ Aunthy Oppy, Aunthy Oppy!” and pounded her tiny hands on the door.

Tora tried everything he could think of. He tried to give her her bottle of milk but she slapped it from his hand. He tried to hand her a toy but got the same response. He even tried to pick her up but then she just cried even worse. He guessed maybe holding her with her arms pinned to her body at arms length from him was not the right way to hold a child.

After about ten minutes he gave up and called Gyu. “Get up here. I need ya help?” he said in a clipped voice.

“Big bro, why do I hear a kid crying? What are you doing?” Gyu’s voice sounded back through the phone barely audible over Anna’s cries.

“Get. Up. Here.” Tora growled, before hanging up. He looked down at Anna’s tear-stained face. “Gyu will know what to do. Don't you worry kid.”

…

When Gyu got into the apartment, he found the most bizarre sight. Tora was sitting on the floor, surrounded by poppy’s stuffed animals, a sobbing toddler in front of him. Gyu walked over, slipped his hands under anna’s armpits, picked her up, and sat her on his hip. He bowed his head down so they were eye level and said softly, “Now what's your name princess?”

‘I Anna,” she said, the waterworks stopping immediately.

“That's a pretty name! Why are you crying, Anna?”

“Aunthy Oppy gone,” she said with a frown.

“Oh well, I'm sure aunty poppy is going to be back soon. Do you want to sit and wait for her with me?” Gyu said, glancing at Tora, who had an unreadable look on his face.

“Yeth” Anna yelled almost directly into Gyu’s ear. To his credit, he barely flinched.

Tora watched this scene unfold completely dumbstruck. Here he’s been spending ten minutes trying everything to calm this kid down and in struts effing gyu and does it in a second.

“How the he… how did you do that?” Tora hissed. 

“They can smell fear,” Gyu said cheerily. “Now give me your arm.”

“What?”

“Give me your arm,” Gyu said before grabbing his arm and pushing his sleeve up.

“Look anna, Tora has poppies, just like Aunty Poppy,” he said before bringing Anna's little finger up to trace the tattoo on Tora’s arm. “And look he’s got a fishy too!”

“Fishy!” Anna giggled excitedly, before wrapping both her hands around Tora's arm and pulling it closer to her face. Before he knew what had happened she had planted a kiss directly on one of the koi that lived on his arm.

“For real Ronzo how did you do that?” Tora growled under his breath.

“Ronzo!” anna parroted back.

Gyu huffed and rolled his eyes.  _ I really hate that name. _

…

Thirty minutes after she left Poppy was home. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she walked into her apartment but, it certainly wasn’t Tora down on all fours with Anna riding on his back.

“Well, someones certainly warmed up to you.” Poppy said a grin sliding onto her face.

“Uncle Tora has pet arm fishies!” Anna yelled back at poppy.

“Uncle Tora?… does he really” Poppy’s eyebrows shot up, but she looked into Tora's eyes and saw something there she’d never really seen before, and she wasn’t sure what it was. It might have been pride or something else entirely.

…

Poppy plopped herself down into Tora’s lap with a sigh. “Well, she's finally asleep.” Poppy settled in, and Tora wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. “You surprised me. You said you'd never been around kids but you were a natural. She's really taken to you.” 

Tora dropped a kiss into Poppy’s hair. “ ya know me, I'm good at everything.” They sat in silence for a moment. It was getting late and he should really be heading back to his place. But leaving Poppy and Anna alone all night wasn’t sitting well with him. “ What if I stayed with ya tonight. Make sure everything goes good overnight.”

Poppy’s eyes were already getting heavy, but she sat up and pressed her lips to Toras, albeit a little sloppily. “Of course you can.” something about the way Tora had said it made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

…

The next day they went to the park. Anna rode around on Tora’s shoulders and played with/pulled his hair the whole time. She seemed especially interested in his strawberry hair tie. To his surprise, they didn't get any odd looks and that let Tora hope, for the first time, that this was something he could, someday, have for himself.

  
  
  



	3. 3rd Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora has to work on Valentine's day, but that doesn't stop him from surprising Poppy. And Poppy has a little surprise in store for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you GeekGoddess for the prompt!

Tora hadn't hated Quincey this much in years. Of all the days to pull him away from Poppy, Quincey chose this one. He was stuck at this damned valentines day party. There wasn’t much danger of the princess being attacked but there was a large chance of him drinking too much and doing something stupid. Tora could already feel the headache building between his eyes and in his scalp where his hair had been pulled back for too long. The party was taking place in yet another clan club basement. But instead of the cool blue light and water of the Fallen Angel, everything was red. There were hearts everywhere and the light played tricks on the eyes and made it hard for him to judge things for what they were. The music was louder than he’d ever heard and there were entirely too many people. 

“C’mon honey, you could at least try to have some fun” Quincey whined, hearts painted all over his face.

“Ya know this is the last place I wanna be. I had plans with Bobby before ya dumped this on me.” Tora growled back at him.

“And I’m sorry but I had to make an appearance. It wouldn't do if Q.B. Noyouko just disappeared from the social calendar. And Cordy wasn't available tonight.” he said with a pout.

“Don’t see how that's my problem” Tora grumbled under his breath.

“Besides I'm sure she's fine, she's probably at home watching movies and eating chocolate… and eagerly awaiting your return,” Quincey winked at Tora.

“Ya didn't have to see her face when I had to cancel,” Tora said quietly and the smirk wiped off of Quincy's face. But the knife in Tora's stomach had already been twisted. Movies and chocolate were what Poppy did when she was upset, not to kill time while she was waiting for him to get off work.

“I’m going to go get another drink,” Quincey said pasting his smile back on before he bounced off.

…

Poppy found herself checking the little electric clock on her bookcase frequently. It was only eight o'clock and the clock seemed to be going so much slower than usual. Tora had said he’d stop by no matter what that night, but that it would be late. Definitely after 12. He’d had to work for some party that Quincey was going to. She didn't mind really, it wasn't his fault, but it was still lonely.

Growing up in school she’d always loved Valentine's day at school. Her class would have a little party and she’d make little valentines for all of her friends. But she’d never celebrated the holiday as an adult. Julri had always been “busy” and claimed it was just a made-up holiday for card and chocolate companies to make more money. She and Tora had first met around Valentine's but they certainly weren't seeing each other then. Then the next year when they were actually dating, he hadn't realized that Valentine's day was even a thing that couples celebrated. He’d never celebrated it in school or had people that would have wanted to celebrate it with him. He’d spent all his time following Quincey around on the day that he’d thought it was just another excuse to party and that normal people didn’t celebrate it. When he’d learned otherwise ( a very angry Erdene had texted him about a very hurt Poppy) he’d done his very best to make it up to her. 

And here she was, their third Valentine's and she actually had something to look forward to. Even if she had to wait until late at night to get it. Even if it wasn't their original plans.  _ Has it really only been five minutes since I last looked at the clock.  _ There was nothing for it; she just needed to kill the time or she’d drive herself crazy. So she queued up a couple of romcoms and settled in to pass the next four hours as quickly as possible. 

…

Quincy came bouncing up to Tora at 11:30 and his stomach about dropped out of his ass.  _ What the hell could it be now? I’ve only got 30 minutes left. I swear if he changes the plans I'll… _

“Cordy just texted! She was able to come into town tonight instead of tomorrow. She's picking me up here. You're good to leave early.” Quincy sang the last words.

“When does she get here?”

“She’s waiting outside.” Quincey looked at him confused, “did I not say that part?”

Tora leveled him with a scowl before he grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the door... “No. ya didn't.” When he reached the front of the club he unceremoniously threw Quincey at Cordelia. “He’s all yours, if I speed I might make it ta Bobby’s before midnight.” And then he was off running towards his car.

He did about 20 over the speed limit the whole way there, and he had to keep checking to make sure the plant in his front seat wasn't toppling over, but he made it to Poppy’s apartment at 11:55.

He took a deep breath and headed up.

…

11:58. He’d be getting off work any minute and then it would probably take him about an hour to get here. Poppy sighed.  _ One more hour to kill. _ She got up and started to clean up the living room. Wincing a little whenever she had to bend over. But just as she was going to gather up all her chocolate wrappers there was a knock at her door. 11:59, there was no way it was Tora. So she put her eye up to the peephole and just saw a huge swath of grey. So she left her door chained and just opened it a crack.

“It’s me, Bobby, ya can open the door all the way,” Tora said with a pfft

“Oh! Tora I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour!” she squeaked with excitement. “Just give me a second.” She shut the door and unhooked the chain before throwing the door open and launching herself at him. He caught her around the waist with one arm his other still behind his back. She could feel him laughing in his quiet way from where their chests were pressed together.

“Cordy got in early so I got off early” he whispered in her ear. “Now get off me I got somethin’ for ya.”

“Really what is it?” poppy stopped holding him but she didn’t stop bouncing on her toes.

Tora pulled a small plant out from behind his back and held it in front of her eyes. It had fuzzy green leaves and the beginnings of several small purple flowers. the pot had a cute pattern painted on it that looked vaguely familiar.

“An African violet! Tora these last forever. I love it!” she rolled up on her heels and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I'm, gonna go put it on my nightstand, ill be right back.”

As she jogged towards her bedroom she called over her shoulder, “Is this the one I saw at the farmers market last month? How did you get it?”

“Had one of the boys go pick it up that afternoon. Got a lotta weird questions about that errand. I had a stressful month tryin’ to keep that thing alive too. Kept thinkin’ I was gonna kill it.” trying to keep the smile creeping onto his face at a respectable thuggish level.

Poppy strolled back into the room with a mischievous look on her face, and Tora cocked an eyebrow. 

“Whatcha up to sweetheart?” 

“Are you ready for your gift?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

“Of course I am.” ora all but growled out reaching forward to drag her to him by her hips. But then she winced in pain and he drew his hands back like he had touched something hot.

Poppy pouted. “Well, that didn't go as planned.”

“What's wrong with ya hip bobby? C’mere let me look.”

Poppy was still pouting, but she let Tora lift her shirt a little over her hip. On the skin of her hip, under a layer of saniderm, was a tattoo. A little tiger balanced on his tail, that was coiled up like a spring.

“It's Tigger. From Winnie the Pooh. I guess you kinda remind me of him sometimes. Kind of like a constant reminder of you. You’d been talking about taking me to get one for so long I figured I’d surprise you with one. I think it's cute, but it's okay if you don't…”

Tora's lips crashed into hers and stopped the torrent of words. And then all she could think about was the way he smelled, and how his hands had run up her back and through her hair pulling her to him urgently. She could feel a rumble in his chest and it sent waves reverberating through her body.

It was like he couldn't get her close enough. With that one gift, she’d somehow made him hers. Taken the image of the Tiger of Ares street, made it her own, and put it on her body for anyone to see. Her fingers were scratching along his scalp, the headache he'd been nursing melting away, her lips were so soft, and he was trying to keep a growl from his throat. He slipped his hands down and under her knees before stumbling in the general direction of the couch.

…

Sometime later they’d come up for air. Poppy was laying on his chest, tracing one of the koi on his arm. Tora was twirling the hem of her shirt between his fingers, his other hand tucked into the back pocket of her shorts. He hadn't felt this content since that afternoon on the roof when she’d first kissed him.

In a low voice, “let me know if you ever wanna get another. I’ll take you to my guy. Ya gotta be careful what artists ya go to.”

Poppy looked up at him sheepishly. “I did go to your guy. That was the only way I was able to get one so close to Valentine's. Quincey gave me his name, and Gyu took me two days ago. He had to hold my hand for most of it. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.”

Tora didn't even try to police his smile.  _ Imma have to make my next piece a big one, and leave a real good tip. _

  
  



	4. Guns n' Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora takes Poppy to the gun range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to dbrae77 for this prompt.

“Ya sure, ya want to do this Pops?” Tora asked for the third time since they’d left his apartment. He was nervous about bringing Poppy into this part of his life. He’d been making a very concerted effort to keep his work life and his Poppy life as separate as possible.

“I am. If you’re going to be bringing guns into my apartment then I want to know how to handle them safely.” Poppy said adamantly. She’d put this off long enough. She was hoping that maybe if she knew how to use them and be safe with them then there wouldn't be any reason to be nervous anymore.

In the back seat of Tora's car sat 3 locked gun cases and a duffle back of ammo. He’d tried to choose his least scary weapons. But then again all guns could be scary for beginners. He reached over and set his hand on Poppy’s thigh. “Relax, It’ll be fun.” he wasn't sure if he was saying that to her or to himself. Probably both.

…

He knew the owner of the range and he’d booked out the whole thing. The last thing he needed was for someone from work to see him here with Bobby. 

“Alright Bobby, so you’re gonna hold the gun like this'' He stood behind her with her back to his chest. As he spoke he maneuvered her hands around on the handle and set her fingers on the sides of the gun away from the trigger and guard. Then he stepped around her to her side and pushed down on her arms so the gun was pointed at the floor.

“Remember what I told ya?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “ Don’t put my finger on the trigger unless I'm ready to pull it, and don’t point the gun at anything I don't want to shoot.”

“Good. But that includes my foot, I'd like to keep that.”

“Sorry Tora!” he just smiled at her and she fidgeted for a minute with the gun before pointing it downrange. “Okay I think I’m ready” 

Tora popped a pair of ears on her, checked that she still had her safety glasses in place, pointed at the sights to remind her to use them, and then gave her the thumbs up to go.

She sucked in a breath and pulled the trigger and… nothing happened.

Tora pulled one side of her ear protection off her ears. “Don’t forget the safety sweetheart” he said before reaching over and flicking it off for her.

“Oh,” she mouthed and giggled nervously. Then she turned her focus downrange and pulled the trigger.

…

Poppy was pouting. Tora had gone down the range to retrieve their targets. And while his grouping was tight and centered, she'd hit the target once, and even then it had only caught the very edge of the paper.

Tora was trying to hold back a laugh. Poppy was always so stinking adorable when she was frustrated. She really hadn't done that bad for a beginner. When he was teaching Quincey it had taken him a whole week to even hit the target.

“Do ya wanna try again?” he asked with his hands on each side of her face, running his thumbs gently across her cheeks.

Poppy stamped her foot and nodded.  _ So damn cute. he pinched her cheeks a little as he pulled his hands away. _

“Okay. you're anticipating the kick. That's why you're missing so much. Ya need to keep your wrists set and let the gun take your hands for the ride. It’ll be uncomfortable at first but you'll get used to it.” He took the M&P from her hands, flicked the safety on, and released the magazine before putting it back in its case. he looked at her from the corner of his eye. she was looking at her feet and kicking at a piece of dirt. When he was sure she wasn't looking at him he shot his arm out and curled it around her waist pulling her to him. He leaned down and brushed his lips over her ear. His thumb slipping under the hem of her shirt and rubbing little circles on the small of her back, just above the band of her jeans. She squirmed a little at the tickle of his breath and lips against her ear and neck. but then she stepped in closer and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek. then she pulled back and said,

"I'm ready."

Tora turned and pulled out a different gun. “ This revolver is full size, it's heavier but it won't kick as bad.”

Poppy took the gun gingerly and examined it. “Where’s the safety on this one?”

“It's an older gun, it doesn't have one as the other gun did. This one's safety is more implied. You have to pull the hammer back manually and it has a real long trigger pull. Give it a go.” he said while checking out her stance and maybe her butt... Just a little.

…

Later that night they were sitting comfortably at Alice's having dinner. Poppy’s arms were tired and sore but she was content. The guns weren’t really as scary as she had thought they would be.

“Thanks for doing that with me Tora. I feel a lot better. It was actually kind of fun. Though I don't know that I'd want to do it all the time.” she said before popping another piece of sushi into her mouth.

“Even I don't want to do it all the time,” Tora said, but when he saw poppy’s face fall even with her cheek stuffed with food, he quickly added, “ I’m just teasin’ Bobby. Don’t worry.”

Poppy looked at him suspiciously, but nodded and said, “Okay.” then she turned to grab another plate to put between them. 

The mood had turned decidedly serious and Tora didn’t like it. He cast his eyes around for some idea to lighten everything up and then he saw some extra rice on one of the plates. He pinched a couple of grains between his fingers and rolled them into a ball and waited.

When Poppy turned around he flicked the rice, and it hit her right on the nose. “Tora!” she yelped in surprise. Then she grabbed the nearest piece of sushi and hucked it at his face. 

“Pfft. Hey! That was way bigger than what I threw at you!” he laughed.

“You better not be messin’ up my dining room” Alice called from the kitchen.

Poppy giggle and then leveled a mock-serious look on Tora that made him shiver a little.

“I don’t get even. I get ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with this. I'm plenty experienced with guns but I prefer skeet shooting to range shooting.  
> Fun Fact: I based the first gun on my own concealed carry weapon and the second one on the gun my husband taught me to shoot with.


	5. You're Going to Wish I Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora attend a parent-teacher conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RaquelSousa for the prompt. Apparently, I woke up this morning and chose drama.

Not much had changed about Tora during the 14 years he’d been away from the Balthuman organization. His tattoos were a little faded, and he had some wrinkles around his eyes that he didn't before. But he still had his long hair, at least on the top. He’d cut the sides when they’d had two under two. Now he had a teenager and a preteen and, his kids' dramatic embarrassment at having a dad with a man bun was enough incentive for him to keep it. Not to mention Poppy loved his long hair.

Tora was waiting in the car. After Iris’s first parent-teacher conference he and poppy had decided it was best if he waited in the car and only came in if Poppy couldn't handle the teachers by herself. It wasn't that Poppy was ashamed of him, if anything she enjoyed the jealous looks the other wives gave her. It was, though long past his working years Tora was still a formidable sight. And his presence tended to put some of the teachers on the defensive which didn't help in the rare case Iris had any problems. So when his phone rang he was surprised Poppy had not needed him for several years. With a sigh he climbed out of the car, joints popping as he straightened up. The stares started as soon as he was out of the car, but he just nodded and half-smiled at the other parents he passed as he made the long walk into the school.

…

“I hope you don’t mind that I've asked the principal, Mr. Stokes, to join us for this conference.” Mr. Bartlett Iris’s algebra teacher said from behind his desk, gesturing to the tall thin man standing next to him. He found himself thinking that Iris looked nothing like her mother.

“Not at all,” Poppy said. A pit forming in her stomach as she took a seat in the chair facing the desk. “Is Iris in some sort of trouble?”

This time the principal spoke. “She is not in any trouble Ms. Wilkes, if anything she's been a model student. She's actually been having trouble with one of the boys in this class.”

“Yes, he seems to have developed something of an infatuation with her and it's disrupting his school work.” Mr. Bartlett clarified, steepling his hands under his chin.

“I fail to see what this has to do with Iris.” Poppy said, but she had a sneaking suspicion about where this was going.

“ Well this boy's crush has caused him to become a distraction in the class, so we just wanted to let you know that we would be transferring her from this algebra class to a different one.” Mr. Stokes said down his nose, as though this conclusion was the only logical one and he was surprised Poppy hadn’t reached the same conclusion.

“Has Iris done anything to encourage this boy's behavior?”

“Well no, but she hasn't done anything to discourage it.” Mr. Stokes said as if this also was an obvious fact.

“So let me get this straight. You are transferring my daughter out of a class she is excelling in because a boy is being disruptive. Why is the boy not being moved?”

Mr. Bartlett answered quickly before Mr. Stokes could open his mouth. “ We feel as though iris would handle the change better given her excellent performance thus far in this course.”

“Is that supposed to make this better? Tell me would the same person be being transferred if the roles were reversed?” Poppy said, her voice remaining even despite the heat she could feel rising in her...

“Ms. Wilkes there is no need to raise your voice, there is no need for such an emotional response to such a simple matter.” Mr. Stokes snapped like she was a child to be reprimanded. The anger rising in poppy burned, wilting all other emotions that might have tempered her.

...

Mr. Bartlett recognized the look in her eyes and winced. He’d heard the rumors from the other teachers, about who she was and who her husband was. He wasn't at all surprised by her reaction. He had wanted to move the boy, Iris was one of his favorite students, But Mr. Stokes had overruled him. At least he could say he tried to warn him.

“I did not raise my voice, but you're going to wish that I had” Mr. Stokes opened his mouth but she silenced him with one finger. The way only a mother could. She pulled her phone out and quickly dialed a number. “Come inside. Now.”

“Ms. Wil…” another finger demanded silence. 

“Algebra… 214.”

Mr.Stokes was sputtering, red creeping up his face. He turned to Mr. Bartlett, and in a low voice said, “This is what happens when there’s not a strong man to control the house, the women become so unreasonable.” if it was possible Mr. Bartlett's eyebrows would have left his forehead and hit the ceiling. 

“Ms. Wilkes there's no need to bring Iris in here. I'm sure we can settle this like the adults I'd like to remind you we all are.” Mr.Stokes said the anger became evident in his voice.

Mr. Bartlett's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.  _ If he’d pull his head out of his ass for a minute he’d realize he’s digging his own grave. _

  
  
  


A terrifying calm had settled over Mrs. Wilkes and the look in her eyes made both men squirm. It was like being stared at by an animal that was hunting you. She sat straight back, unblinking and silent for two whole minutes. The tension was only slightly broken when the doorknob turned and the door opened silently.

…

Mr. Bartlett had never seen such a large man before in his life. He had to bow his head to walk through the doorway. He could see where Iris got her eyes. But where Iris’s eyes were warm, this man’s were unnerving. He had thought Mrs. Wilkes looked like a hunter but at this moment it was like he was staring at an apex predator. 

Mr. Stokes was spluttering. “Ms. Wilkes what is the meaning of this. Who is this… this...person.”

“It’s Mrs. Wilkes and this is my Husband. Iris’s father” she said before turning and looking at her husband. Mr. bartlett noticed a drastic softening in her face when she looked at her husband. “ Tora, The principal wants to move Iris out of her class because one of the boys is causing problems because of a crush he has on her”

“ I think the situation is a little more nuanced than that, if you would both just remain calm we could…” Mr.Stokes was cut off with one look from Mr. Wilkes before he turned back to Mrs. Wilkes and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She nodded.

Mr. Stokes looked like he was having an aneurysm when he turned to Mr.Bartlett. “Aren't you going to back me up? Do you want to keep your job?”

Mr. Bartlett just shook his head “I tried to warn you, I told you it was the wrong decision. Do you have any idea who these people are?”

A deep, vibrating voice cut through the noise. It was like a tiger's chuff that formed words. 

“Iris won’t be transferred from this class. And there will be no consequences for her because of this stupidity. That's the end of it” His thick Narin City accent only seemed to give his words more weight. He turned to his wife, “Pops let's go home, the kids wanted to cook dinner for ya.”

“This meeting is not over. You do not get to dictate what is done in this school especially when another student's learning experience is on the line.” Mr. Bartlett was surprised Mr. Stokes was still able to speak under the two looks being leveled on him. They really were like two sides of the same coin. However, it was clear the meeting was over because in unison they turned and left the room without another word.

…

Mr. Stokes stared open-mouthed at the empty doorway for a minute, before he turned to Mr. Bartlett. “What just happened?”

“That was Poppylan Wilkes, the editor for Q.B. Noyouko, and Tora Wilkes, who owns most of the buildings on the main street. They are the single largest benefactor of this school system. I’d imagine they are prepared to make the school board decide between their funding or keeping you. I think I know what they’ll choose.”


	6. The Great Blizzard of '21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora get snowed in. Sorry, I know this one is a little short but today's been crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spotlightgirlontherun for this prompt:)

1 New text Message: _I’m here with some extra food for ya. Ok if I come up?_

Poppy ran to the balcony. Tora was standing outside leaning against the hood of his car. Behind him, on the hood, were several grocery bags. All around him snow was falling, some was even sticking his hair making him appear wild. Poppy felt something awaken in her stomach, not unlike a flock of butterflies. She hadn't asked him to bring her groceries. He’d just texted out of the blue and asked her for a list, which she’d reluctantly given.

She raised a hand and waved, and excitedly motioned for him to come up, before running back into the warmth of her apartment. She quickly cleared the kitchen counters and moved her knitting from the couch to one of the bookcases. She was still puttering around tidying when he walked in her front door.

“Tora! I only asked for like five things. That's five whole bags.”

“Ya haven't been in the city for a snowstorm before. The stores might not have anything for the next week. Just wanted to make sure ya were all set,” Tora said as he put the bags down on her counter and started putting things away.

Poppy felt warmth pooling deep in her stomach. He’d even remembered the brand of chocolate ice cream she liked, and she thought she saw a box of tampons mixed in there too. Poppy had never had anyone look out for her like this before.

She snuck over and slipped under his arms and between him and the counter. She reached up and put her hands on his cheeks before moving them into his hair and running her fingers over the outer shells of his ears. His eyes half-closed and the sound that escaped his throat was driving her crazy. He lowered his head slowly and pressed his lips gently to hers. She rolled up on her toes to deepen the kiss. The little pool of warmth was growing into a raging fire. She felt his hands run from her waist around her butt to the back of her legs and suddenly she was in the air. She giggled into his lips as he set her on the counter and stepped forward to stand between her legs. And that was it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, she wasn’t letting him go anywhere for a long time.

…

After they had finally put the food away Tora spent an hour going over her apartment. He checked all of her flashlights for batteries, set her faucets to drip so her pipes wouldn't freeze, and pulled her electric heater off the top shelf of her closet. He was putting his shoes back on when she looked out the window of her balcony door.

“Uh, Tora? I don't think you’ll be driving home anytime soon, looks like you’ll be stuck here for a while.” She couldn't even see the railing of her balcony through the snow. He slid her door open and stepped out squinting in the direction his car was supposed to be. Before calling over his shoulder

“Ya sure if it”s okay I stay here for a while?”

Poppy reached out and pulled him back inside, and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You mean to get at least two days of uninterrupted time with you? When you put it that way I'm not sure…” she teased before bouncing up and kissing his chin. He did that stupid little Pfft laugh that she loved so much. “Now shut the door before all the heat gets out and I'll start making something for lunch.”

Poppy pulled out some things for sandwiches and noticed a large container of strawberries she didn't remember buying or asking for. Her little pool of warmth was getting bigger and bigger. She grabbed those too, and a bag of chips from the cupboard.

“ So, what do you usually do when I'm not around? Ya can’t be readin’ ya spicy novels all the time.”

Poppy choked. “I don't read books like that.” She managed to cough out.

“Bobby, Ya bookshelf looks just like Quincey’s.”

“Uh moving on… I paint a lot, but you already knew that. I like to knit, watch tv, normal stuff. “ she said quickly. When she turned around he had a needle in each hand, the scarf she was working on hanging between them, and her yarn ball was rolling under the couch. And he was trying to quickly put it all back before she noticed, and was failing spectacularly.

“ I can always teach you if you want.” she giggled.

“We’d have to be stuck here for a long time for me to get bored enough for that sweetheart.”

…

They were stuck in the apartment for seven days. It had not stopped snowing for two days straight. There was four feet of the stuff when it was all said and done. It took another four days for a plow to make it to her apartment. It was easily the best week of her life. It was so natural having Tora in her space, like he’d always been there. 

They’d gone out after a couple of days to check his car. She’d nailed him in the back of the head with a snowball when he wasn't looking. That had been a mistake. Her aim was good but he was better. He’d carried her over his shoulder covered in snow back to the apartment when she’d finally surrendered.

Later in her life, she’d tell their children that that week was when she knew she’d fallen in love with their father.

  
  
  


Extra:

Quincey's Birthday…

Quincey had just opened a gift wrapped in plain brown paper. It was a soft scarf in a sage green color. 

“Tora! I've been looking for something like this for ages. Where did you find one?” he said excitedly.

“Don’t remember, there's a receipt in there somewhere. Check that.” Tora said offhandedly before turning back to Poppy.

Quincey fished the note out and his eyes went wide

_ Tell anyone that I made this, and I'll deny it, then kill ya. Poppy doesn't think I kept it up and I’m workin’ on her anniversary present. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing about him bringing her groceries all I could think of was the tampon scene from Ten-Inch Hero. If you have any constructive criticism please comment. I'm writing fanfiction to improve my skills so let me know what you think I need to work on.


	7. 2nd Times the Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora gets a very angry text from Erdene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to GeekGodess for the Prompt!

Tora was still drying off when he saw the text on his phone screen.

Erdene: Poppy’s a mess. It's your fault. go get her, or else… asshole.

Tora: What's the matter? She was fine when I talked to her this afternoon.

Erdene: It’s Valentine's day and you told her you were tired. Tired? Are you serious?

Tora sensed he’d made a big mistake. He rushed to the bedroom and started pulling clothes onto his still-damp skin. He thought back on the phone call they had earlier that day.

_“Hey Bobby, how’s ya day going?” he asked as he transferred the call from his phone to the car's Bluetooth._

_“It's going. I’m excited to see you tonight. Alice’s sounds so, so good right now.” her voice filled his car and surrounded him. Some of the tensions of the day sloughed off his shoulders and he sank back into his seat. He was tired, he hadn't realized how tired until he sat down._

_“About that sweetheart, I was wondering if we could do breakfast instead? It's been a long day and I was just going to go home and crash.”_

_There was a long pause before Poppy spoke._

_“That’s fine Tora. I'll see you tomorrow.” her voice sounded funny, kind of clipped and her tone broke a little halfway through._

_“Something wrong Bobby? Ya voice sounds a little funny. If ya still want me to come over tonight I can.”_

_“I’m just holding in a sneeze Tora. I’ll see you tomorrow. “ and then she hung up on him._

_Must have been some sneeze, he thought._

And what did Valentine's day have anything to do with it? It was like St. Patrick's day, just an excuse for people to go out and party wasn't it? Poppy didn't like parties very much, he hadn't thought she’d cared about it. Whatever was going on, he’d obviously done something wrong if Poppy was talking to Erdene about it.

…

He made it to Poppy’s in record time. As soon as he stepped out of the car he knew something was very wrong. He could hear “All By Myself” blaring from her apartment where he stood in the parking lot. Poppy never listened to that kind of music and never that loud.

He took her stairs in threes and made himself walk calmly to her door. He knocked loud enough to be heard but there was no answer.

“Bobby! I know you’re in there. Let me in.”

Still no answer.

“Poppylan! I don't know what I did wrong but I can't fix it if ya don't let me in.”

The music turned off but there was still no answer at the door. Tora waited a minute and then kicked the corner of her mat up to grab the spare key she kept there. I keep tellin’ her that's a bad idea. He was bending down to pick the key up when the door opened. He straightened up quickly. He looked at Poppy and his heart broke a little. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red, and she had her lower lip pulled between her teeth. Worse still, she wouldn’t look at him

“I don’t know if I should be happy or mad that you were just going to come in when I didn't answer.” She sniffled. His heart broke even more. He reached out and tugged her to his chest. She was stiff against him for a moment but then she just melted. He could feel tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt.

“Bobby, what did I do?” Tora whispered into her hair.

She turned her head to the side and said, “can we go for a ride and talk?”

“Sure sweetheart, whatever ya want.”

…

Tora wasn't really paying attention to where he was going but it felt vaguely like the way to Regina's peak. They’d be driving for ten minutes and poppy still hadn't said anything. He was about to break the silence when she beat him to it.

“How did you know I was upset?” poppy asked suddenly, shattering the tense silence that had filled the car.

“Got a text from Erdene. Said you were upset, that it was my fault. She didn't say why. I came right over. Might have broken a couple of traffic laws on the way.” he was trying to be cautious of what he said. He didn't want to make her more upset with him. It was so rare that she got upset, and they'd only been really seeing each other for a couple of months, he wasn't really sure how to handle it.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? The image of you driving like a madman?” she managed a sniffly laugh.

“Hey if ya don’t get caught it doesn't count right” it was a good sign that she was teasing him. They weren’t past the point of no return, maybe just near the edge.

She held her hand up to cover her mouth and stifle another little giggle before getting serious again.

“Tora it's Valentine's day. Why didn't you want to spend it with me?” she asked.

“I didn't really think you were into that kind of thing. It's really just a big party holiday. And you don't really like the clubs in the city. But I guess you’re really big on holidays, and I didn't think about that. I’m really sorry Sweetheart. We can go out next year if you want.” He had been driving to Regina's Peak. He was pulling up under the structure now.

“Is that what you really think the holiday is about? Have you never celebrated Valentine's day?”

“Maybe kind of. Quincey made me drink something pink once. I usually work. I have to follow Quincey around to all the clubs and clean up messes made by the clan getting reckless.” he said with a wave of his hand. But when he looked over at poppy he could see the tears creeping back into her eyes.

“You mean no one’s ever given you a card, made you dinner, or anything for Valentine's day?”

He shook his head dumbfounded. Why would anyone do that? He didn't get that on a normal day. Why would Valentines be any different? Except for dinner. Poppy did that whenever she got the chance.

Poppy launched herself across the car and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer. His side was digging into the center console and his arm was pinned awkwardly against Poppy’s chest. He could not figure this woman out. “Pops, I need to put the car in park.”

She let go quickly and sat back down, “Oh sorry.”

“ ‘s fine, I just don't fancy rolling off the cliff,” he said trying to break some of the tension his words had somehow created. “Now ya mind explainin what's goin on? I’m pissing in the dark here.”

Poppy rolled her eyes. “That was a new one. Okay, Tora. Valentine's day is supposed to be a holiday to celebrate your relationships. Like with friends, family… lovers. Couples usually spend it together. That's why I was upset you canceled our plans. It makes a lot more sense now.”

“Bobby, why didn't you say anything when I called and canceled? If it meant that much to ya, it wouldn't have mattered if I was falling asleep walkin I woulda still come ”

“ I guess I didn't want you to get annoyed with me. Julri used to cancel last minute every Valentine's day, and then find a way to make my being upset my fault. And you’ve treated me so much better than he ever did. I didn't really expect you to cancel, so when you did, I didn’t know how to react. If I’d had any idea what was really going on i would have never reacted like that. Sorry.” she hardly took a breath during her whole speech. One of these days imma have to teach Julri a lesson. He reached over and slipped his hand under hers on her thigh.

“Ya don't have to apologize for expecting the bare minimum outta me Sweetheart. Ya deserve a lot more than I’m giving ya. I promise we’ll actually celebrate next year. I'll give ya two years' worth of lovin to make up for it.”

“ I’m going to hold you to that Tiger. I'm already looking forward to it. And you treat me great Tora, and I love you for it.” Tora could only focus on the last part of what Poppy said. No one, No one had ever said that to him. His thoughts were so loud he felt like his head might explode. If they had been quieter he might have noticed that Poppy had completely frozen in her seat. Seemingly just as shocked by what she had said as he was. It was like a switch had been flipped in his mind. Before, he had been focused on getting back at Vincent for everything and getting out if he could. Now all he wanted was to get out so he could give Poppy everything she deserved, his need for revenge burning away under the heat of his love for her

He reached over and turned her face towards his by her chin. The gentleness of that gesture lost in the intensity of his lips against hers. He’d never kissed her, or anybody, like this. Poppy squeaked in surprise before meeting his heat with her own. He tried to pour all the things he’d felt since he’d first seen her coming out of the bushes into the way he explored her mouth, the way his hand buried into her hair, the way his lips migrated from hers to the spot near her ear.

“I love ya too Bobby.” He said in a whisper that stilled all movement in the car, as Poppy pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

“Good, if you hadn’t said it back you might have had to bury me after I died of embarrassment. I’ve never said that to anyone, I didn't expect it to just pop out.” he laughed quietly, before reaching down and reclining his chair and opening the sunroof. He pulled her into his lap and they watched the stars.


	8. No Ya Won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy, Tora, and Friends go to a flower festival and run into a little bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to GeekGoddes, Spotlightgirlontherun, and RaquelSousa for this prompt idea. Sorry for the radio silence the past two days. I was having some serious writer's block. Hopefully, the Length makes up for it.

Every year on the first day of spring Narin city held a Flower Festival. Growers from around the world would come to sell their blossoms, florists would display arrangements, and people from all over the country would come to view the sea of flowers. This year was a record-breaking year. More people and vendors had shown up than every year. The stalls spilled out of the warehouse and onto the surrounding street. Poppy could smell the flowers from two blocks away. Which happened to be how far away they’d had to park. Even with Quincey with them, they hadn't been able to get closer.

She walked around the car and slipped her hand into Tora’s. She knew he didn’t like crowds, so the fact that she’d been able to convince him to come was still a surprise to her. Quincey was still climbing out of the car when she turned to him, “Is Cordy meeting us here?”

“No, she's going to meet us in the warehouse, she’s still trying to find somewhere to park her bike.” He said pouting. He didn't particularly like the idea of being the third wheel even if it was only for a little while, he’d made that clear on the drive there. 

“Well then let's go!” she bounced before tugging on Tora's hand and heading down the street. She’d heard about this festival growing up. Her Gramps used to bring Granny into the city for it every year.

“Slow down Bobby, we got all day,” Tora said, slipping his hand out of hers and then around her waist to rest on the small of her back.

“I know, I know but Tora I’m so excited” she giggled, which turned into full-on laughter when Tora reached over and pinched her cheek. 

“So damn cute,” he mumbled.

“Quit it you too! No sickening cuteness till Cordy’s here. My little heart can’t handle it.” Quincey called from behind him. Poppy looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

…

The festival was everything she’d imagined. The warehouse was like a dream, every color imaginable had shown up. To her surprise, there were plants other than flowers too. She had budgeted for a bouquet but she wasn't so sure she’d be able to keep to that anymore.

They all walked down the first row of booths. Poppy stopped often to smell a bloom or run her fingers along the flower petals. She saw one large hibiscus bloom and excitedly told Quincey that she thought it would look good on the cover of his new book. Cordelia met up with them at the end of that first row. She gave Quincey a kiss on the cheek and then fell into step with the rest of the group. As they turned the corner Poppy thought she saw a familiar profile down the aisle. Short with a mop of dull brown hair.

Poppy saw him three more times before she was sure. She could hardly believe Julri was here. She’d begged him to come to this for years and here he was seemingly all by himself. It had been 1 year and the pain of his cheating was all but gone. However, she still felt a slight sting in her eyes when seeing him, But then Tora's hand moved from her back and up, so that his arm rested across her shoulders. That small movement reminded her how much better things were and grounded her. Even then she didn't particularly want to face Julri and possibly taint any memories of this day. So she reached up and squeezed Tora's hand.

...

He was scanning the crowd. Eyes gliding back and forth across the crowd for anything that pricked his senses. Constantly aware of where Poppy and Quincey were in relation to him. He hated crowds. There were too many factors to consider and too many faces to keep track of. He moved his hand off of Poppy’s back and up to her shoulders, pulling her a little closer. She was close enough that he didn't really have to worry. And no one would really mess with Quincey, not with Cordy next to him. Even he had to admit the woman was intimidating. He was still surveying the warehouse when poppy squeezed his hand.

“I’m Listenin’ Bobby,” he said quietly without looking down.

“Julri’s here.” her voice sounded clipped and anxious. His eyes snapped down to hers. They were shinier than normal and he felt anger rising in his stomach. The slow-burning kind that was deceptive. It might seem to be under control, but if you looked under the surface there was an inferno raging. Poppy must have seen something of what he was feeling in his eyes because she quickly said, “ I don’t want to talk to him, I want to avoid him. I just thought you might want to know… in case he sees me or something.”

“Where is he sweetheart?” he ground out.

“Up ahead,” she pointed her eyes pleading with him.

He took a deep breath. It didn't really matter that he wanted to pound the punk into the ground, what mattered is that Poppy didn't want to deal with it today. So he turned and caught Quincy's eye while poppy was looking at a potted lily. Tora jerked his head at where Julri was standing, he kept looking down at his phone and then around at the crowd. Then Tora nodded his head down at poppy. Quincey looked confused for a moment and then his eyes went wide as saucers. He nodded his head vigorously and then turned to whisper to Cordy.

Tora bent down and made a show of looking at the lily over Poppy’s shoulder. He whispered in her ear, “I won't confront him, but I can’t guarantee he won't see ya. The crowds are too big and unpredictable.”

Poppy leaned her head over and popped a kiss on his cheek, a little smirk cracked the scowl on his face. “Thank you, Tora,” she said giggling a little at his smirk.  _ At least she’s not almost crying anymore. _

He kept them walking two-stall lengths behind Julri for about an hour. The kid seemed to be getting anxious as time went on. He was angrily typing into his phone and huffing. But despite this Tora had been able to keep his body in front of Poppy whenever Julri looked in their direction. That was until the little old woman behind the stall they were at dropped a vase that shattered. The sudden noise drew lots of eyes, Julri included, and as Poppy leaned forward to help the woman, he saw her face. 

Tora’s stomach fell. He’d just needed five more minutes and then they would have lost him outside at the street vendors.

…

Julri heard a shattering sound behind him. His head swiveled towards the noise. And that's when he saw her bending down to help an old lady that had dropped a vase. At least something good would come out of this day. His tinder date had stood him up, but maybe that was for the best. Here was Poppy, right in front of him. It had been a whole year, surely she couldn't hold a grudge that long. She’d always been so sweet and forgiving before. She definitely wouldn't have moved on, they'd been together for too long. 

He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Poppy, but then a huge hand came into view and tapped her on the shoulder. Julri actually looked around and saw a giant standing next to her. Julri stopped walking. She looked up at the man with a smile in her eyes. He whispered something to her and the smile melted off her face, her eyes slid over the crowd to where he stood. The sudden change in her expression sent shivers down his spine. She tilted her head back towards the man and whispered something back and then nodded. Her eyes never leaving his face. 

He forced himself to take a step forward. He wasn't going to run away just because she was with other people. He could still get her back.

…

Poppy felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to Tora.

“Uh-huh.” 

“He saw you. When the glass broke. He’s walking over.” Poppy stiffened. There was anger in Tora’s face but sadness in his eyes. She knew he’d been trying so hard to keep this from happening. It looked like rice balls would be on the menu for dinner tonight.

Poppy looked over at Julri, trying to look as apathetic as possible. On the inside, she was a mess. She could feel the anxiety growing, it sent prickles across her skin, her head felt hot, but everything else was cold. She tilted her head to the side a little. “I can handle this Tora.”

I know ya can, but ya don't have to. Say what ya want and then leave it to us.” he said in a low whisper. The rumble of his voice settling her nerves. And he was right. She didn't have to handle this alone. She could say her piece and then let Tora make sure they stuck. That didn't make her weak, it just meant that she had someone who loved her. Actually loved her.

She nodded.

…

Julri stopped two feet in front of Poppy. “Poppy I…”

But she held her hand up to silence him. “What do you want Julri? I’m not in the mood.”

As she spoke the giant standing behind her was joined by another man, blonde, and with a scar across his eye, as well as a very intimidating looking, equally blonde woman wearing motorcycle leathers. All three had their arms crossed and glares on their faces.

He cast around for the best excuse. “I...I was here for you. I thought I’d pick some flowers up and drop by your apartment and say hi.”

“I don't live there anymore. But I'm sure the old man that moved in will love them.” She said flatly.  _ No one in moon bright had mentioned her moving. _

“Well since you're here we could always…”

“There is no ‘we’ Julri. You made that clear when you slept with someone else. It's been a year. Did you really think I hadn't moved on? You're not that special. I would have called if I had anything to say to you.” she turned towards the black-haired man. “I'm done with this, he’s all yours Tora.” said waving her hand at where Julri stood. A not at all friendly smile spread across his face. Poppy rolled up onto her toes and kissed the side of his face before walking away.  _ There’s no way… _

…

Tora strode forward and clapped his hand down onto julri’s shoulder. Quincey and Cordy following suit. To any passerby, it would have looked like a group of friends meeting up.

“ let’s go this way, it would really be in your best interests to follow and play along... Hmmm, Cordy where should we go for dinner?... Make a sound and you’ll really regret it.” Quincey said cheerily. As Tora and Cordelia steered Julri out towards the street by each of his shoulders. 

Once Julri realized they were leaving the festival he started to struggle. Tora glared at him and growled “Keep that up and I'll break ya legs.” that got him to stop struggling but he did start talking which was almost worse. The sound of his voice was grating away at Tora's self-control. He tried to tune it out but the words just seemed to get louder and louder.

“How could Poppy do this? What did I ever do?” Julri blubbered, not crying but getting more hysterical the farther from the festival they got.

“Well, ya did cheat on her. Which was a pretty dick move.” cordy said.

“Well yeah, but I said I was sorry. Besides it was just a couple of times I think she's blowing out of proportion.” Julri said quickly, trying to calm the situation, while frantically looking around for some way to escape.

Tora started watching the street and pedestrians, to distract himself. If he lost control here it would just make things more difficult. But that little fire from earlier was now raging and he’d need to douse it somehow, and soon. To Julris' side, he heard cordy say “I’d watch what you say. That other guy holding you, he’d happily cut his whole arm off before cheating on her. Your excuses, cause that's what they are, will just make him angrier. And he’s the one you really need to worry about.”

Tora would be lying if he said the terrified look on Julri’s face didn't give him a little bit of satisfaction. They'd reached the car. He turned to Cordy and Quincey, as he opened the trunk. “Can ya take care of this for me? I have a feeling Bobby’s gonna need some comfort after this.”

“Sure thing Hon…” Quincey started to say, but Julri interrupted.

“I’ll scream. Someone will hear it and you’ll get arrested. Let me go.”

Tora looked around quickly then grabbed Julri by his shirt and whispered “no ya won’t” and punched him square in the face. His knees gave out instantly and he passed out with Tora holding him by his collar. He threw him in the trunk and slammed the hatch shut.

“Just take him out to moon bright and drop him off on some farm road. Make him walk a while. Threaten him if you want. I don't care. I’ll have Gyu drop off another car, and pick this one up when you’re done.” he turned on his heel and headed back towards the festival.

“Hey, Tora! Her favorite flavor is triple chocolate!” Cordy called as he walked away.

…

Poppy felt someone behind her bend over her shoulder. A tattooed arm came up from the side and pointed at a cactus with long thick spikes.

“I like that one,” Tora said lightly near her ear.

“Of course you would” Poppy gave a small smile and half-heartedly giggled.

“I'm sorry ya day got ruined, Bobby.”

“It's not your fault, besides, it wasn't all bad. It was a lot of fun before he showed up. And we’ve got all evening to do something fun too.” There was a long pause and then Poppy said attempting to sound casual, “What did you guys do with him anyway?”

“Quince and Cordelia are taking him back to moon bright,” Tora said noncommittally.

“Tora…” Poppy said his name long, not buying that they were just taking Julri back to moon bright. 

“In the trunk… I might have punched him.” Tora finally said after some hesitation.

“Oh, Is that it?” Poppy sounded surprised.

“Ya expected more? You're not mad?” he asked, surprised by how not upset she was.

“You couldn't see your face. I'm surprised he doesn't at least have a broken bone,” she said before pointing at the cactus and handing the vendor the money.

“Damn Bobby, if I'd thought I coulda gotten away with more I woulda done more.” 


	9. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pregnancy, Nothing bad happens but I know this topic can be hard for some.
> 
> Poppy has a late-night craving. I had to rush this one, so sorry it's short and not my best.

“Tora...Tora!” Poppy punctuated his name with a punch to the shoulder. He flopped over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

“Bobby, it's past midnight.” his voice muffled by sleep and fluff.

“I’ve got a craving. And I can't fall asleep,” she said, starting to get upset that this wasn't obvious to him.

“What for?” he asked, rolling onto his side to face her and resting one of his hands on her stomach.

“I don’t know Tora, that's why I woke you up.” there were tears starting to prick at her eyes.

He shot out of bed, the blankets tipping him. He hit the floor with a loud thunk before surging to his feet. “Okay, okay I'm up. Just don't start crying, please. It breaks my heart when ya do that.”

It was too late. The tears were already falling, but she was also giggling at him falling. Her emotional rollercoaster over the last couple of months was throwing him for a loop. He was never sure what to expect from her, especially when he could usually read her like a book.

And that was how they ended up driving to the 24-hour supermarket at 1:30 on a Thursday night. 

Tora wondered how many of the five cars there were also there for pregnant partners' late-night cravings. This was Moonbright after all, it was a small town and Thursday wasn't exactly a party night. He got out of the truck and strode around to the other side. Poppy had already opened her door, so he grabbed her by the waist and set her on the ground. They walked slowly to the front door of the market. Tora grabbed a carriage for Poppy to lean on as they walked.

They had moved to Moonbright a year ago. Vincent had died in the gang war and Quincey decided to take the family business legit. He and Poppy had stayed in Narin City for a year, but then Granny got sick and couldn't take care of the farmhouse anymore. So they’d moved out to help her and decided that now was as good a time as any to start a family. Tora would have never imagined three years ago that he would be walking the aisles of a grocery store with his pregnant wife.

Poppy was starving. And so anything that looked good was added to the cart. Including canned cheese, crackers, bacon, parmesan, and marshmallow fluff. Chocolate milk sounded good so they slowly made their way to the back of the grocery store. She pointed and Tora grabbed two just to be safe. 

“Poppylan Wilkes.” a smarmy voice said, “Fancy seeing you here”

“Julri.” Poppy turned slowly, One of her hands behind her, supporting her back, the other resting on top of her stomach. He was standing by the beer cooler with a six-pack in hand and a bottle of margarita mix under his arm. “Well, it was nice seeing you but we should really get going. I think I've got everything I want Tora” Two years away from the clan had cooled Tora's temper, but she could see his fists working at his sides. They turned and walked down an aisle towards the front of the store.

“You know I’d heard you got knocked up. Is this an immaculate conception or did you finally put out?” He said from behind them, following them down the aisle. Tora whirled around fists ready to fly and a thunderous look on his face. Julri seemed unphased.

“Tora he’s drunk, not in the store,” she whispered to him.

“Doesn’t excuse what he just said about ya.” he ground out through his teeth. She could see the chords in his neck working as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Their whispered conversation was interrupted by a loud burp. 

“You know I always knew you’d have to settle after we broke up, but I never imagined how low that would be,” he said chuckling at his own attempted joke.

Poppy’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead, and her eyes unfocused for a second while she took a deep breath. Her whole body felt icy. It would have normally been a welcome relief from her usual heat. She turned her back on him and whispered to Tora again.

“Just wait until we’re in the parking lot, then he’s all yours. I’d love to do it myself but…” she gestured vaguely at her stomach.

They dutifully ignored him and lost him after passing the chip aisle. Tora relaxed after that but she could feel him twisting the ring on his left hand, where it rested against the small of her back.

…

Tora lifted Poppy back into the truck.

“Which car is his sweetheart?” he said pulling a switchblade out of his back pocket.

Poppy’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Tora I thought you would just rough him up a little! What's that for?”

Tora made his little Pfft laughing sound. “I can't let him drive around drunk can I? I’d lose my job.”

Poppy nodded slowly and then pointed to a little silver sedan across the parking lot. Tora kissed her quickly on the cheek and then jogged off. 

…

Tora slashed three of his tires and slid under the car to cut the brake lines for good measure. Then he leaned against the back of the car and waited. It didn't take long for Julri to come out. Alcohol clearly took away any of his survival instincts because he just laughed when he saw Tora and attempted to open his trunk.

“You gonna move buddy.” He slurred out. Tora saw red.

“Don’t. Ever. Talk. About. My. Wife. Again.” He growled each word punctuated by a punch to Julri's body. He was on the ground by the time Tora was done. Tora crouched down.

“Don’t ever approach or talk to Poppylan again. If you do, I'll do more than hit ya. I’ll kill ya. And make it look like an accident too. And don't bother going to the police over this. I work for the sheriff.” he pointed back at the truck across the parking lot. The star on the side glowing as gold as Tora's eyes in the moonlight. “Now get outta here before I arrest ya for public intoxication and indecency ya slob,” he said looking in disgust at the stain growing across Julri's pants.

Tora left him there on the ground and walked back to his car. He got in and found Poppy sitting with a box of crackers and a can of cheese balanced on her stomach, her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk.

“Ya got quite the set up there sweetheart”

…

Poppy was asleep by the time they got home. Tora carried her in, dropping the groceries on the counter, on the way to their bedroom. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead, before leaving the room silently. He crept to granny’s room to check her IV quickly before heading back out to the kitchen. He put the milk away and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer before heading out the porch.

As he sat on the porch swing icing his knuckles he couldn't help chuckle at how out of practice he was with his fists. And he really couldn't be more grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Tora being a cop after everything is said and done. Something about enforcing the law after being forced to break it for so long. I recognize he has a lot of traits that would not make for a good cop, but I like to imagine him as a one-man swat team or something.


	10. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thanks to spotlightgirlontherun for this prompt idea.  
> Second, I'm sorry for temporarily abandoning this fic. I've been struggling with a chronic illness for a while and had a flare-up. I have every intention of finishing all 14 one-shots.   
> Third, I know this one is short but I really just wanted to get something posted. Future ones should be longer.

She was falling. Above her was the blurred outline of tree branches covering the even blurrier sky. She thought she could hear her dad's voice but she couldn't make out the words. Everything seemed to be happening so fast but she was moving in slow motion. She tried to turn to break her fall but every time she did she found herself facing up again. She tried to call for help but no sound came out. She felt a jerking feeling in her gut and suddenly the tree and sky were gone. 

Poppy shot up straight in her bed with a loud yelp. All she could hear was her heartbeat in her ears and her vision was all messed up like she was looking through pinpricks. She felt fragile, like she might come flying apart at any second, and so cold. She vaguely felt the bed shift under her and felt an arm sling across her chest. As soon as the panic had arrived it subsided. Her vision cleared and she could hear someone heaving in big breaths next to her. 

When she looked over she half gasped, half snorted. Tora was sitting up as straight as a rod. His left arm reaching out and across her body. Pushing her slightly behind him. In his right hand, was a long knife held out in front of him.  _ Where on earth had he been hiding that? _ His eyes were wide and scanning the room wildly. But perhaps the most startling thing was his hair. Some pieces still hung long down his back and shoulders, but most of it was in a wild nest around his head. For some reason, the sight of it grounded Poppy back in the real world. And the sound she made seemed to bring Tora back as well.

He lowered his arms slowly and she heard the knife clatter down on the nightstand before he flopped back onto the bed dramatically, an arm slung over his eyes.

“What the eff happened Bobby? Why’d ya scream like that?” he said his voice low, but calmer than his breathing would have suggested.

“I'm sorry, Tora, I couldn't help it. I had a nightmare and jerked awake,” she whispered, laying back down.

“Ya don’t need to apologize Pops, it just scared me that's all. Thought there was a creeper or somethin’.” Tora rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest, propping his chin on top of her head. “... do ya want ta talk about it?”

“There isn't much to say. I was falling out of a tree and I couldn't do anything to stop it. No matter how hard I tried. I could hear my dad's voice but there wasn't anyone there to catch me.” her words were muffled by Toras shirt, as she snuggled in closer.  _ So warm. _

“Well, if it helps I’ll always be there to catch ya. I did last time.” He was tracing soothing circles under her shirt on the small of her back.

She huffed out a little laugh, “you can't protect me from everything Tora.”

“Maybe, but I can still try. ‘Sides, this is an easy fix. Don’t climb any trees when I'm not around. Problem solved.” His hand was slowing and his words were starting to slur. A smile crept onto Poppy’s face. It always surprised her how fast he could fall asleep. She cuddled in closer, flinging her leg over his hip, and let sleep take her too


End file.
